Ninjago Season 11: Snow Shifter
APrologue: Its Been a year Since Coles death. And Jay still has not let the grief go, Meanwhile reports spread across Ninjago about some people waking up from there dreams screaming not normally. It’s gotten so bad some even refuse to sleep. (Keep in mind I messed this up this supposed to season 12, not season 11) [This Season Centers Around Jay) And is 10 Episodes. 9 episodes are 22 mins long and the finale is 1 hour long Episodes Episode 109. Choas of Dreams. Its Been a year since Coles death. Most of the team have moved on and continued being the Ninja. But Jay still can’t cope with it. Meanwhile Reports all across ninjago have appeared of children and adults refusing to sleep at night. Jay, Nelson and Nya investigate the mater. As back on the bounty Wu, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Nelson, and pixel are attacked by the black shadow they can not see. Episode 110. On are own. Jay, Nelson, and Nya return to find the rest of the team sleeping. Jay heads into his room. Thinking what would cole do if he were here. As he gets strikes by the shadow he falls asleep. As he has all bad memories. About Cole, and letting his team down. He eventually sees his biological mother. As she forms into the main villain of this story known as Snow shifter. Jay fights snow shifter. He eventually Wakes up exhausted and Realizes this villain is not like the others they have Faced. Episode 111. Siege of Dreams After The rest of the team wakes up. Jay explains what there up against and remembers how snow shifter told them. How if they fall asleep they may never wake up again. Nya begins to worry about her husband Jay. Meanwhile reports come in that some people in ninjago wake up attacking others. The rest of the team has to fight the sleep walking army. The episode ends with the ninja escaping to the bounty only for Nelson and Zane to get pulled into the army. Episode 112. Get in and out Its Been hours since the capture of Nelson and Zane. Snow shifter forces Nelson to fall asleep due to nightmares and takes over his body. Zane is locked and in a cell due to cause him being a nindriod. He can fall asleep, snow shifter reveals His plan to Use Coles dead body to turn into human form, to the trick the ninja into sleeping. Meanwhile Jay and the rest left are starting to get tired as the hey head to the coffee shop to find out there are no more coffee left. Meanwhile the street of Ninjago is corrupted by sleeping walking zombies. The ice shifter takes his mortal form by taking Coles body. As he prepares to the trick the rest of the Ninja. 113. The Map. After the rest of the remains team fight off the sleep walking zombies. Lloyd due to being tired Strugles to keep his eyes open. As he falls asleep he is met by all his worst fears. His biggest fear being losing his golden power. As the ice shifter ales control of Lloyd. He fights the Rest of the team as he Powers down pixel. The Ninja have no choice but leave him behind. And head back to the bounty they are met by Cole. Who they are surprised to see Alive. But they don’t really know it’s ice shifter in Coles body. Wu doesn’t believe this and has a personal talk with Cole which ends up him getting sleep gunned. As The snow shifter, Makes Wu have all kinds of nightmares and is mind controlled. Meanwhile Jay finds a map to the first spinjitzu masters tomb holding a weapon that can deafeat The ice shifter. All of the sudden the bounty explodes as the entire remaining Team go flying ending on a cliffhanger. 114. No time left. Jay Finds himself alone in a snowy place. He soon sees his biglogical mother, as jay approaches her. She turns into Cole. As the snow shifter explains how soon Ninjago will fall due to him. Jay refuses to give him into his lies. As he wakes up on a building next to a wake Kai, and Nya, they explain how they dont think cole would randomly Be alive. Jay than explains how they Could hallucinating, Cole Meanwhile Zane tries to escape but is caught by the snow shifter. And then decidides to use him as bate. Back with the team the Ninja must head back to the tomb of the first spinjitzu master. As they prepare the boat. They are attacked by a sleep walking Wu, lloyd, Nelson, As they escape Nelson informs ice shifter that there heading to the tomb Of the first spinjizu master. Episode 115. All Alone. Kai And Nya Struggle to stay awake. As they reach to the Tomb of the first spinjitzu Master. There comfronted by more sleep walking zombies as, the fight ends with the Remaining team trying to hold onto the others but. Jay acci drops his yang Nya into the sleep walking zombies as the screen fades to black. Episode 116. Trap Jay blames himself. For all of this, Kai tells him there’s still hope. And not to worry. Jay yells at himself and continues into the team. As Kai tries to Cheer him they run into Zane hanging with his head down tied up on crystal. Jay tells him this is a trap. But Kai doesn’t think so and tells jay to continue and he will catch up. As jay continues Kai realizes Zane is shutdown and is ambushed by the snow shifter. Meanwhile Jay finds the weapon as he is met with someone with brown hair who seams to be a female. She would turn and notice it’s non other than his biological mother. After jay screams at her from leaving him behind. She tells him that she could never be there for Him, cause she was trying to keep ice shifter from escaping his tomb. She tells jay a story about the ice shifter and how the power of lighting can only defeat. Jay would than ask for her to help him she would, reply I’m too old she would only wear him down. Jay would take the sword and they would be attacked by the ice shifter as a fight would insue. Jay would strike him with the sword, and ice knoucker would be knocked out coles body back into the shadows. As Cole himself is revived he looks, around jay is lost in thought, wondering how did he just revive Cole 117. Return to ninjago. Jay explains To Cole everything that has happened since his death. And how they must use this sword to defeat The snow shifter, as they return to ninjago the snow shifter takes his real form. Jay talks about how his death affected him. As they fly into the ninjago full of sleep walking zombies. 118. Battle for Freedom (1 hour episode) Jay and Cole prepare there approach to Ice shifters tower! As they fight many sleep walkers in which like a battle from the avengers. They reach the top where they must face. A hacked Zane and pixel a sleep walking zombie, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Nelson, Wu. This fight isn’t easy since they do know how to use there elementa powers as sleep walkers. After getting cornored them and more sleep walking zombies. Jay would summon lighting into the sword and send a shockway knoucking everyone back as Cole would use the elemental power of earth to block them up. They head twoards ice shifters palace. Which would be high above ninjago with a huge path way leading to it. Before they enter Jay and Cole would exchange a few words. They would enter as Ice shifter would say only once has ever beaten him and surprised Jay has even come this far. He would tell his sleep Walking zombies to not help him. As he would attack Cole and jay. The fight would be brutal. Jay would seem realize he couldn’t beat him this Way. He would toss the sword to Cole and fire lighting at ice shifter and the sword as Jay would go into ice shifter. He would be insides Ice shifters mind as they would battle. Eventually Jay would be on the ground. As Ice shifter would mention that if he kills jay in his mind jay would die in the real world and he could never be brought back. Jay would Than realize something and contact to Coles mind and tell him to contact the sword to both of there heads. Cole would do as good as jay would go into ice shifters body and shifter in jays body. Jay would use ice shifters body to turn everyone back to normal and bring the sun back out. He would than than put the Rest of ice shifters power into the sword. As Cole would bring jay back into his body. As ice shifter would attempt to attack but realize he has no power. The rest of the Ninja would attack Cole thinking it’s trick but Jay would mention how he was revived Jay would than mention how him and Cole saved the day and shifter would be put in Bars. Meanwhile Jay would keep the sword hidden, back at the tomb of the first spinjitzu master. Epilogue Everyone would be exctied have Cole back. Jay would be Praised hero. And ninjago would be saved again. End Credit scene: Meanwhile in space, someone has been watching the ninja for many many years.